The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena fragans var. massangeana, of the family Asparagaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘EVE’.
Dracaena is a monocotyledonous tropical foliage plant which can be produced as a single or multi-stemmed plant for interior use or outdoors in shade in zones 9 or 10 only.
The new Dracaena ‘EVE’ originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant variation of an unpatented Dracaena fragans cultivar ‘Massangeana’. The new Dracaena ‘EVE’ was discovered and selected by the inventor William Vásquez Ulate in January 2006, as a single variation within a controlled environment, in Candelaria, Palmares, Alajuela province, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in September 2006 in Candelaria, Palmares, Alajuela, Costa Rica, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.